danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chimpurin/Fragment of Memories - Chapter Seven
Enjoy the story! :) ---- Warning: Graphic scenes and mention of blood "Can't you do anything right?" "You are a Mafia member. You can only survive here if you're strong." "Don't think you can live comfortably just because Godfather Giles picks you as his right hand man!" "The next time you screw up, you'll get a worse punishment than today. Get it?" '' Those words echoed inside William's mind as he laid his gaze into the dark corner of the alley he was in. Blood splattered everywhere, from the walls of the dark alley, to the concrete floor, and on him as well. His right hand held a bloodstained bowie knife, which also stained his hand and the sleeve of his suit, colored them in deep crimson color. This had been his job; to kill everyone who opposed the Mafia, even if it meant that he had to get his hands dirty. Since the first time he was taken to the Mafia, he had been doing this, killing and slaughtering people despite his young age. As the result, his hands had been stained that he could feel the blood every time he looked at his hands. But did he care? No, not even a single bit. All that matter for him was to get rid of everyone who opposed his Godfather. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone loaded his gun and pointed the muzzle at him. He only turned his body at the man, stared at him blankly with his dull emerald eyes. The said main jolted when those cold gaze met his eyes. The grip on his gun tightened. "Why? Why would you do this?! Answer me!" The man shouted at the raven haired man. Sweats trickled down the said man's cheek, he simply couldn't believe that the young man in front of him just finished off his six friends with ease, all by himself. "The reasoning..?" He said lowly, looking at his bloodstained hand. "You better off not knowing." William's tone was cold, much colder than ice. The man wanted to retort, but he was silenced under the pressure of the raven haired man's emotionless but narrowed gaze. Before the man could say anything, William immediately dashed to him and slit his throat cleanly, ending his life. The man only blamed himself for not running away as he felt his consciousness slipping away. William then walked away from the scene, revealing six dead bodies, with stab wounds here and there on their bodies. Almost immediately he returned to the Mafia's headquarter, being careful so that nobody saw him. Living without fear was something that nearly impossible for the raven haired man, after all. ---- The following morning after his recent murder spree, he went on looking for the white haired girl. He himself didn't understand, but he felt bad for her, as he was being so harsh despite she didn't do anything bad towards him. She was nowhere to be seen on the garden, nor on the meeting room, he had a pretty hard time looking for the girl. Lucky for William, he found Dorothy on the Mafia's luxury kitchen; the floors were made from marble, all of the utensils were clean without any flaws, and of course, various expensive teas and coffees were lined up neatly on the shelves. She was just finished making tea for the Godfather, and about to deliver it into his private room when she saw him. "Oh William! Good morning!" She said cheerfully. Her cheek was still bruised from yesterday, but she didn't really bother it. William didn't give her any response, he stared at her. It made the white haired girl confused. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Dorothy titled her head to the side. "Can we talk after you delivered the tea? I want to talk something with you," he said. "Um... Sure, but why me? You can just simply talk with Edward or other people, but it's okay though! I'll be sure to listen to you!" When Dorothy had finished delivering the tea, which Giles took with the greatest delight, both William and Dorothy decided to talk on the living room near the kitchen. She made another cup of tea, for her and William. "Here's the tea. Sorry for making you wait," Dorothy said as she put down the hot cup into the table, before setting the tray aside and sat down on the opposing side, facing the black haired man. "You don't even need to make a cup of tea for me, Dorothy. But still, thank you," he said, took a sip from his cup. The girl smiled at him. "Anyway, what do you want to talk with me? Is it some kind of personal problem?" He put down his cup and let out a sigh. "Sort of, but before we begin, I want to apologize for what I did to you yesterday. I am sorry for being so harsh on you. What I did to you was something horrible, it wasn't right at all," he said. Dorothy laughed when she heard the words of the raven haired man. Even if she didn't know it, her laugh managed to tickle his emotionless heart. "You don't need to apologize at all. It's completely okay," she replied with a smile on her face. "Anyway, is there something bothering you? Just tell me what you want to tell." "I'm not sure about where I should begin, but yesterday, I saw something like a vision inside my mind. It was a girl, someone I never met before. Even so, the scene felt so familiar to me. The girl on the vision gave me a bundle of flowers and told me to not forget her, though I am unable to remember her," he said. Dorothy put her right hand on her chin, trying to figure out what was happening to him. "Maybe it was a memory recall? I heard from Edward that you couldn't remember anything about your sixteen years of your previous life, like you can only remember your name and birthday. Is that true?" She stated. William only nodded his head. "Then that must've be it! Hey, can you promise me something?" She said, looking at William with sparkly eyes. "Sure, but what is it?" He replied. "If you have another memory recall, or just about anything you don't know, you can always come to me! I'll be sure to help you regain back your memories!" "T- thank you, Dorothy. You're always so kind to me," he replied to the girl with a slight smile on his face. Meanwhile, outside the living room, a man around twenty one years old with black hair, was eavesdropping the conversation between Dorothy and William. The said man wore glasses with thin black oval frame, his right eye was blue, while his left eye was green in color. He wore a long sleeved blue dress shirt underneath a black vest, dark blue tie, long dark blue slacks, brown shoes, and has long dark grey blazer over his attire. ''"If Godfather knows about this, I'm sure that girl and that man will be finished quickly. It is best to leave them alone... For now." He thought to himself, before walking away. '' ''----'' ''End of Chapter Seven Category:Blog posts